


Love Multiplied

by clgfanfic



Series: Without a Trace - Dark Love [4]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack bring in Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Multiplied

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Come and Gone #6 under the pen name DarkAngel.

 

I had been looking forward to this for nearly a month.  Work had been busy, but we had eventually managed to wrap up our current cases, then we'd spent several more days actually getting caught up on paperwork.  So by the time the long three-day weekend rolled around we were all looking forward to a bit of a break.

I had more to look forward to than most, however.  Jack had told me that he'd done some work at the loft.  I wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but I had a good hunch it meant more toys for us to play with.  So, as the end of Friday crept closer and closer I found I was fighting a persistent hard-on.

When the time arrived for us to go I was extremely grateful that I had a coat I could carry over my arm, to hide the bulge in my pants.  Damn Jack anyway, I saw him flash me a grin.  He knew _exactly_ what my problem was.

I hurried home as fast as I dared, showered, changed, then left for the loft without bothering to eat.

When I reached the loft, I rang the bell, an acknowledgement of my submission to him.  Jack opened the door, and, as soon as I had stepped inside, he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me toward the stairs.

I entered our combination play room and bedroom and the first thing I saw was a large wire dog's cage in the corner.  A chill raced down my spine.  Then I saw the bed.  It was our usual king, but, rising up from the sides, near the foot of the bed, were what looked like two metal shepherd's hooks.  Cuffs on short chains were attached to the tops of the hooks, and a wide band of black leather, a sling I realized, rather like the plow belt, was also attached from there and hung down between the hooks.

Jack wasted no time.  He stripped me down and cuffed my hands to the tops of the hooks and made me kneel on the bed, then pointed at the headboard.  I leaned forward, my chest resting on and supported by the band of leather.  He quickly prepared my ass for his cock, came down onto the bed on his knees, and was soon buried deep inside me, driving my ass walls wild.

This was what I loved.  This was what I came here for, to be at his mercy, his luscious cock pumping me hard.

Shortly into the fuck, he slipped off the bed and onto his feet.  He lifted my legs and swung them out, holding them to his hips.  I was suspended in the air now, my chest straining against the leather sling, and he was pumping my ass hard and deep, swinging me forward and pulling his cock back before ramming me deep as he pulled my body back toward his.

I was sure he was going to finish me like this; I wanted him to finish me like this, but he suddenly stopped fucking me.  I could tell he was close to blowing, but he stopped anyway.  I whimpered.

He uncuffed me and told me I'd better go take a piss, because "It would be a while before you're be able to do that again."

With a great sense of foreboding, I went into the bathroom off of the bedroom and did my best to evacuate myself.

When I returned, Jack was sitting on the end of the bed.  He had the ball stretcher he had used on me before in one hand, and the case containing the set of sounding wands in the other.  I moaned as soon as I saw them and involuntarily turned back toward the bedroom door, wanting to escape.  But I knew there was no escape from him.

"Martin, come here," he commanded.

I hesitated.

"I said come here – _now_ ," he repeated in a low growl.

I slowly walked over to him and he pulled me to him, spun me around, and sat me in his lap.  I cried out in pleasure-pain, as he forced my ass down hard on his engorged cock.  I was once more skewered to his lap.

I involuntarily lurched as he got the ball stretcher snapped between the root of my cock and my pulled-tight balls again.  This time he cuffed my wrists, my arms spread out wide on the hook apparatuses at either side.

After he'd bounced me up and down on his cock for a few minutes, he spread his legs wide and then lifted my legs out even wider on top of them and told me to lie back against his chest.  When I was a little slow doing that, he reached down with one hand and squeezed my balls, pinching my nipples with his other hand.

"I'll keep doing this until you settled down," he threatened.

I trembled with fear-fueled pleasure-pain and settled as best I could under the circumstances.

I whimpered as I heard the sounding wand case being unzipped.  "Jack, no… please, no more…"

Out came a wand just one size smaller than the one he'd last used on me.  I started to shake.

I lay as still as I could as it slowly entered my piss slit and worked its way deep down my urethra.  When it was in a good eight inches, Jack slowly rotated it around and moved it back and forth, urging my piss canal to widen.  He chuckled, now in his own zone of pleasure.

He held the rod deep inside me for a minute or more, then turned his face to me and, as I knew he expected, I met his mouth in a kiss.  He slowly pulled the wand out as he kissed me deeply, possessing my mouth, not permitting me to cry out, but I whimpered into his mouth and felt his cock thicken in response.

He pulled his mouth away from me and selected the next, thicker sounding wand.

"It's too big!" I cried.

"Hold still," Jack growled.

I screamed as this one traveled through my piss canal.  The wand seemed impossibly thick, but there really wasn't any pain, just pleasure-pain created by the fear.  "Stop!  Jack!  Stop!"

Jack was chuckling louder.  "You like the way this fills you up, don't you?"

I was afraid I was beginning to hyperventilate.  I was panting with shallow breaths, trying to hold my pelvis perfectly still.

I wanted to pass out, and I think I almost did as a third and then a fourth wand entered me, each slightly thicker than the one before.  I was collapsed against Jack's chest now, my chest heaving, fully spent, every nerve of my body tuned to that thick, thick rod teasing my piss canal to spread wide as it invaded deep inside me.  I felt I was close to coming, but I was too weak to do anything about it.

And then Jack was pulling the wand out.  And he must have known I was close to orgasm, as was he.  When the tip of the wand exited, he squeezed my balls and he and I ejaculated at the same time, me in a profusion of cream just flowing out of my beleaguered piss slit and he deep inside my ass.

I thought the ordeal was over.  He kissed me passionately, and I thought he'd had enough.

When he pulled out, I just lay my head back on his shoulder and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was coming next, and fearing what might come next.

I felt cold steel at my piss slit again, and I jerked my head down in surprise.  I was just in time to see the full length of a four-inch, sword-like metal rod Jack pushed into my widened piss slit, all the way to the hilt.  There was a metal ring attached to the hilt by a short chain, and he proceeded to force the head of my cock through this and push it to the rim, where the head met the shaft.

"This is a penis plug," Jack explained.  "You'll wear it until I take it out of you.  And I wouldn't even think about trying to piss or come with it in; you wouldn't like the result."

I knew better than to ask him why he was doing this to me.  I knew it was all about dominating me – the most intimate form of domination – and me accepting that without question.  The longer I took to surrender to him fully, to his satisfaction, the more of this I would have to endure.

"And these are weights," he went on to say, showing me tiny black cylinders.  "These are going on the ball stretcher."

After attaching the weights to the stretcher, and listening to me moan for a minute at being stretched like this, he told me to kneel down on the floor and grab my ankles with my hands.  When I had done so, he cuffed my wrists and ankles together on either side, and frog-marched me over to the cage.  I was whimpering again as he put me inside, hunched over on my haunches.  Thank God there was a thick pad on the bottom of the cage.

He left me there for I don't know how long.  I watched the shadows lengthened and the light in the room dimmed.

At length I heard voices downstairs.

After a while, Jack came back into the room, still naked, his cock at full attention.  He released me from the cage, the cuffs, the penis plug, and the ball stretcher.  He told me I could – and should – take a leak in the bathroom, which I sorely needed to do, and that I should take a quick shower as well.

I was all cramped up and could hardly stand, but I shuffled straight for the bathroom and relief.

When I emerged from the bathroom Jack _and_ Danny were there, waiting for me to appear.  They were naked.  To say that I was surprised is an understatement.  Floored.  I'd had no idea Danny might get off on something like this.

I was passed between them for the next three hours.  They both fucked me.  Both were rough with me, but not so rough as to actually hurt me.

Jack stood back, watching, as Danny took me time and time again.  Once Danny attached me to the hook apparatus and fucked me from the rear, and another time he opted for a missionary style, my legs opened wide and cuffed to the hooks.  Once, in the latter case, Jack was also sitting on my chest, feeding his cock into my mouth.

At one point Jack had wanted to wrestle, and, at first, he maneuvered me to a 69 position and then, when I had sucked him, wrestled me to where he was covering my back and pistoning his heavy dick down into me.  Then he handed me back over to Danny.

All the time I was with Danny, Jack watched me closely, and I fully understood this was some sort of testing of my surrender to him.  So, I endured it, and just let them manhandle and manipulate me like I was a rag doll, a docile rag doll, with a well-fucked hole.  And I loved every damn minute of it, too.

The climax of the evening occurred when Jack produced the latest toy he had found.  It looked like just a few interlaced small plastic tubes with a long plastic strip.

Danny got behind me on the bed and got me in a full Nelson while my legs were cuffed up and out wide to the metal crooks, and I realized that it wasn't just a simple little collection of plastic tubes.  At the base was a ring, similar in size – and function, I was soon to find out – to the base of the penis plug I had been forced to wear.

Jack took my penis in his hand and pushed the head through the ring until it fit tightly at the rim of the head.  There was an attachment in this that came over the glans and pushed down into my now-enlarged piss slit.  I could see that this had an electrode on it, and, for the first time, I began to squirm and raise objections, which Jack and Danny both thoroughly enjoyed, and ignored.

There was another, bigger ring at the other end of the plastic line attached to this devise, and Jack held his cock close to mine and pushed his cock through that ring.  There now was a little give, about nine inches, perhaps, in the line attaching his cock to mine.

I quickly learned what this toy could do as Danny held my arms and torso captive and Jack fed his cock into me and began to stroke me.  When his cock bottomed out in my asshole, the line pulled tight and set off the electrode in my piss slit, so that with each deep ramming, a small electric shock buzzed through my penis.

I screamed and writhed with each of the first few shocks, begging them to stop, but I knew they wouldn't, and I really didn't want them to.

Not only is Jack big and thick, but he's also an endurance fucker, so I had almost passed out from the rhythmic electrical shocking before he shot his load inside me.  As he took me, Danny played with my nipples and stroked himself, managing to come at almost the same time as Jack.

When they were done with me, I lay, totally exhausted and spread-eagled on the bed.  I was shivering and trembling and probably would have been sobbing if I'd had the energy to do so.

Jack removed the plastic device and replaced it with the penis plug, then he and Danny pulled me off the bed and took me to the bathroom and put me in the shower.  They washed me and dried me, then Jack removed the plug so I could use the bathroom before it was replaced again and I was taken back to the bed.

They put me to bed, and I lay there, a quaking blob, huddled between them.  I was so exhausted I felt myself drifting off, but not before I felt the two of them kissing me, telling me how good I'd been, and promising me more in the morning.

I fell asleep a deeply sated, happy man.

And morning did bring more.  This time it was Danny who joined me in the plastic set up, his cock plowing into me, each deep thrust sending the electrical shocks racing down my penis.  I surrendered to him as I did to Jack, letting the fear and the pleasure-pain carry me away to new heights of ecstasy.

When Danny had come, Jacks used the sounds and the tuning fork on me until I screamed and shot my load.  Then Jack tossed me onto the sling and plowed my ass until he found his own release.

After another shared shower we headed downstairs to eat.

As I sipped my coffee, I glanced over at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall and smiled.  It was only Saturday morning.  Who knew what Jack and Danny might come up with for me before the end of Monday night?  The very thought terrified me, and made me hard again.


End file.
